


Tea Party

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aww, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Parenthood, Post - Deathly Hallows, Tea, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For some reason, doing this had never popped into his head when he thought of fatherhood.</i><br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

"More tea, King Daddy?"

"Oh yes, please!" Ron replied enthusiastically as his daughter poured him invisible tea into a plastic pink tea cup. He pretended to sip, smiling to himself. He felt utterly stupid, sitting on a tiny seat at a small table, having a tea party with his daughter. For some reason, doing this had never popped into his head when he thought of fatherhood.

The sound of the squeaky floorboard outside of Rose's room made Ron glance toward the doorway. He blushed when he saw his wife, hair disheveled, grinning like mad and holding their newborn son, Hugo.

He picked up an invisible biscuit, and chewed so fast and dramatically he thought he must look like he was acting in a silent film (for some reason Hermione was very fond of silent films). Ron had to suppress a laugh when Rose mimicked his exact movements. He gestured to the plate with the invisible biscuits. "Brilliant biscuits you've made, Princess Rose." He complimented. "Ah! Queen Mummy!" He gestured largely, waving his arms in the air toward his wife, who was still at the door way. "And Prince Hugo! Why don't you join us?"

Hermione let out that quiet laugh of hers, shaking her head.

"Oh preaze, mummy, _preaze_!" Rose toddled up to Hermione, tugging on her pant leg. "Pray with us!" 

"Not now, darling." Hermione stroke her daughter's frizzy red hair, "I have to put your brother down for a nap." Hermione laughed, Rose's puppy dog eyes and pout melting her insides. "Okay, okay. I'll put him down and come back to have some tea."

"Yay!" Rose squealed, jumping excitedly.

Ron smiled. Even though he had never expected to have a tea party with his daughter, he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.  
> Inspired by [this drawing](http://redheadsarehot.livejournal.com/120106.html#cutid1) by redheadsarehot.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
